


Substitute

by Franzi (Ducrion)



Series: Alternative Route [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducrion/pseuds/Franzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't get what you want.</p>
<p>Originally published on October 20, 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

Xanatos walked up the stairs to the private room in the brothel, contemplating the boy that was awaiting him there. A young man, nineteen years old, barely legal on Telos - at least that was how old he claimed to be. From the way he looked, he was probably about a year younger than that. And he was waiting for Xanatos upstairs - he was being paid for that. The boy didn't look completely the way he should, the hair was a bit too dark, but it would do for the purpose. He was tall enough, a lean, tight body, brown skin, dyed blond hair and blue eyes. Close enough.

He paused in front of the door, taking a deep breath before opening it and entering the dimly lit room. There was no furniture in it, other than a big bed with black silken linen. The boy lay on it, wearing a tight, white suit. He was looking at Xanatos, meeting his gaze and smiling lightly. 

Xanatos flashed the boy a wide smile and slowly stepped closer. He tenderly cupped the boy's face with his hands, his thumbs tracing the prominent cheek bones. Bright and intelligent eyes looked up at him and Xanatos idly wondered what a boy like him did in a place like this. He shook his head slightly, dismissing the thought before he leaned in closer to place a kiss on the boy's mouth. His lips were incredibly soft, almost like silk and tasting sweet.

Xanatos began to unbutton the boy's shirt - slowly, he didn't want to rush it. This was a fantasy for him, and now he had the chance to act it out. He planned to cherish every second of it. A slight shiver rippled through the boy's body and he let out a moan as Xanatos caressed the delicate skin of the hairless chest he'd just exposed. He teased a nipple, flicking it with his fingernail, causing the boy to arch up and lean further into the touch. Caressing the boy's tummy, his hands moved lower until they reached the waistband of his trousers.

Xanatos tugged and unzipped them, then whispered, "Undress yourself, boy". He watched as the boy slowly removed his shirt, then his shoes, socks and trousers. He wasn't wearing any underwear and the rest of his body was as hairless as his chest, the brown skin smooth and almost flawless. There was a light small scar over his collarbone, and another one on his left thigh. Xanatos mused about the history behind them while he removed his own clothes. His own body appeared even paler in comparison to the boy's colour. The mark above the collarbone looked recent, maybe a bite mark from another night. The one on his thigh looked like it was a left-over from a fight, a stab wound maybe. Xanatos didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Turn around, boy," Xanatos said in a low voice, before he crawled on top of him and began to kiss a path from his neck down to his back. He was moving slowly, caressing every bump of the boy's spine with his tongue, wanting to remember the taste and the feel of his skin forever.

He carefully pulled the boy's cheeks apart and moved further down to kiss at first one cheek, then the other, before he slowly licked the sensitive skin between them. Xanatos could feel the boy trembling underneath him. He indulged in the moans he could draw from him as he pressed his tongue into the young body. Moving his tongue in and out of him in a steady rhythm, Xanatos reached around the boy's hips and started to caress his cock, feeling it grow under his hands. 

Finally, Xanatos withdrew his tongue, causing the boy to whimper in protest. He quickly reached over for the lube on the bedside table and coated his cock with it. He gripped the boy's hips and pressed inside. The boy was still so tight; it was almost painful for Xanatos. 

"Please... move," the boy begged. His body was shaking and sweating with the effort of holding himself back.

Xanatos cried out softly as he set up a fast rhythm, nails digging into the flesh of the boy's waist. He closed his eyes and imagined it to be Bruck. The heat surrounding his cock, the delicious moans and cries, the spiky hair, soaked with sweat... it never could be, but Force, he still wanted it so badly. 

He could feel the boy tense as he came, the young body quivering with pleasure. In his fantasy, Xanatos saw Bruck. He wondered what Bruck would look like in the throes of orgasm. The blue eyes closed, those sensuous lips slightly parted... that was enough to send him over and Xanatos came with a scream, spurting his semen into the boy's ready body.

After he caught his breath again, Xanatos let his cock slip out of the boy's anus and silently got dressed again. He would bother with cleaning himself at home; he didn't want to spend any longer than necessary here, in his presence. 

Bruck... he could never tell him. He wanted him as a reliable partner, someone to take over Offworld after him, maybe even a friend. He respected him too much, Xanatos reflected as he closed the buttons of his shirt, smoothing the fabric with his hands as he did so. He respected Bruck, too much to take him as one of his lovers. He meant more to him, he was worth more than that. 

It would always be nothing more than just a lovely fantasy to him. 

Xanatos sighed quietly and paid the boy. "Thank you," he said with a smile before he left the place to go back home. Back to his business. Back to Bruck.

Tonight had been wonderful, but it would be too dangerous, too tempting to return to the boy. He knew that he might not be able to hold himself back after the next time.


End file.
